


Doing It to the Death || Kol M.

by tvdplusriverdale



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 18:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvdplusriverdale/pseuds/tvdplusriverdale
Summary: Being Elena's sister and being sired to Kol. Him using it against Jeremy and Elena. Doing things such as making the reader believe she is in love with Kol and doing things she wouldn't normally do.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Cruel World - Phantogram / Doing It to Death - The Kills

“Look at the poor human over there,” Kol whispered in my ear, hands on my waist, pulling my body into his. “Sitting all alone at the bar, drowning in his sorrows, waiting for someone to just come along, and drink his delicious blood.”

My mouth watered at Kol’s words, I pushed away from him, and headed to the human.

“A shot of Silver Patrón, please.” I said to the bartender, compelling him so he wouldn’t question my age.

“So, what’s a handsome man like you drinking by yourself?” I asked the human Kol had pointed out, lightly laying my hand on his arm in a flirtatious manner. He looked at me only to glance at me, but I held his glaze, and bite my lip, giving a slight smile.

“I don’t know, what’s a beautiful young girl like you doing here?” He questioned me, giving me all of his attention by setting his drink down, and turning to face me.

I leaned over and whispered into his ear. “I was hoping you would tell me,” I made eye contact with Kol across the bar, silently telling him to follow once we left.

“Why don’t we go somewhere more private?” The human suggested, I smirked, and pulled away, looking him in the eyes.

“I was hoping you would say that,” I grabbed his hand, pulling him off the bar stool, I led him to the back, and out into the alley behind the Grill.

Once we step outside, I pushed him up against the brick wall, his heart rate spiked as I made eye contact to compel him.

“Don’t scream,” as soon as the words left my mouth, Kol walked out the backdoor, a smirk on his face.

“You did good my little Gilbert,” Kol smiled down at me, pecking my lips. “Now drink.”

My fangs poked out of my gums at his words, and I bite into the humans neck, copper-y blood rushing into my mouth.

Drinking his blood was like doing ecstasy, my toes and finger tips felt fuzzy, and to get rid of the feeling, I hold onto the man, also to keep myself upright from my fogged mind.

I felt human again, even if it wasn’t doing something humane. The fact that his blood was providing me a high that I could no longer get as a vampire when I was human was relaxing. Blood rushing into my mouth like alcohol, it’s effects clouding my mind like weed. I was feeling something.

I heard the humans heartbeat slow to a stop, I dropped his body to the ground, thinking of Anne Frank’s Interview With a Vampire, and the possibility of me getting some sickness, I quit drinking for my sake.

I met Kol’s eyes and laughed, he smiled, and stepped over the humans body to me. “I love you, you know,” he cupped my face in his hands, bringing our lips closer.

“I know,” I’m smiling and kissing his lips, blood on mine. “And I love you, too.”

“We should go my little Gilbert,” he whispered, nuzzling his nose into my ear.

“Why do you call me ‘little Gilbert’ when I’m the oldest sibling?”

“Because you’re little to me,” he answered wiping off left over blood on my chin with his forefinger and licking it off. Just as I’m leaning in to kiss him, my phone rings.

“Hello Elena,” I rolled my eyes, lacing my fingers with Kol’s.

“Y/N! Jer and I are having a dinner tonight, and we’d like for you to come.” I looked at mine and Kol’s hands.

“Can Kol come?” As the question left my lips, their was a pause on her end, she didn’t want him there, didn’t like him.

“Uh yeah, he can come.” She paused again, she didn’t like this. “If he can promise not to cause chaos.”

I peak over at Kol, “He’ll try.” I end the call, not giving her a chance to protest.

“I’ll try?” He laughed.

“Yes, you will. Now come on, let’s go get cleaned up for tonight.” I tugged at his hand.

“Or we can go like this, give Elena something to go on about.”

I laughed and shook my head, “You’re terrible.”

***


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Castle - Halsey

With Kol, I feel reckless.

I have since day one, it’s just something about him that makes me want to do crazy, stupid, and dangerous things, things I wouldn’t do as a human.

And when I met Kol as a human, I felt the same way. I was enchanted with his carefree attitude, the reckless behavior, it pulled me in.

As a human, I was the perfect child, valedictorian of my class, student council, and so on. But only very few can hold those titles, be perfection in everyone else’s eyes, without hating themselves, and not being very perfect after all.

I wasn’t one of those few.

I went to parties on a normal basis, drank, did drugs, whatnot, and it was one of those nights of me stumbling home when I met Kol.

Kol had just walked away from what seemed to be a heated argument between one of my sister’s lovers when he found me. Our relationship went off from there.

And now I sat in front of the lover that was arguing with Kol that night.

“Who invited them here?” He asked, jaw clinched in anger as he stared Kol and I down, I stared right back while Kol continued eating.

“I did, Damon.” Elena spoke, picking at her food, his head snapped over to her.

“Why?” He hissed, I clinched my jaw.

“Why are you here?” I asked Damon. “Because if I remember correctly, you are just a lover and nothing more.”

“Y/N,” Jeremy hissed in warning.

“What it’s true,” Damon’s ice cold eyes are staring in mine, a barely uncontrolled anger hiding deep within. “If I remember correctly, it’s Stefan she cares about.”

“And you’re just the damaged, forgotten sister,” he bit back at me, Elena gasped.

“I guess that’s one thing we have in common, but don’t let that fed your ego, Lord knows it’s big enough.” Kol snorted next to me at my comment.

“Sweetheart, nobody forgets me.”

“Really, because I already forgot your name.” It was then Damon stood up from his chair, Jeremy soon followed.

“And everyone will soon forget your name once I kill you.”

“Damon!” Elena gasped in shocked, Jeremy taking a step closer.

“Sit down Jeremy, you can’t do anything.”

He looked at me in disbelief, “Y/N.”

“Sit down.” He hesitated but slowly sat down, embarrassed. Kol leaned back in his chair next to me, wine glass in hand as he swirled it around.

“Don’t look so smug, at least I’m willing to defend her, and I’m not the one dating her.” Jeremy said to Kol, venom drip from his voice despite his embarrassment.

“Because that would be incest,” Kol said taking a sip of his glass, I turn back to a now sitting Damon and an upset Elena.

I stand up, placing my hands on either side of my plate, and I lean over the table, looking Damon in eyes.

“If you’re going to kill me, do it now, stop being such a pussy.” I pause, waiting, but he sat still, a deathly silence filled the air. I soon push myself away from the table, grabbing my purse. “Let’s go Kol, I’ve done all the damage I’m gonna do for the night.”

He throws his napkin on his plate and stood up. “Well, I’ll go start the car,” he turned to Elena. “And that dear, was a delightful meal.” And he was gone.

I walk after Kol and as I reach the front door, there’s a screeching of wood against wood, and the patter of foot steps coming in my direction.

“Y/N,” Elena shouts, reaching for my arm, I turn around.

“What?”

“Are you okay?”

“Fine,” she looked hurt by my short, cut off answer.

“Y/N, come home, this isn’t you.” She reaches for my hands but I pull away.

“But it is Elena, you just never seen my true self before.” I turned around and open the front door, stepping out.

“You’re not damaged Y/N,” I look down at my feet.

“That’s where you’re wrong.” I shut the door, leaving a disaster in my wake like I always do.

***


End file.
